


The Affair

by VampiricFaith



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Ending, Church Sex, Drinking, M/M, Making you listen to swears, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: Avery is absolutely mature enough to continue his affair with Joseph, and his life is absolutely not spiraling out of control into a world of risky sex and alcohol abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avery is the dadsona of a friend of mine, who okay'd me to post this but asked to remain anonymous. This story was written for their tastes.
> 
> Heed the 'Bad Ending' tag as I can't put it twice for emphasis. I want people to enjoy my work safely and within their limits of comfort, but I refuse to tag exact details on the ending because it would be a spoiler. Please do note that I have tagged this as 'bad ending' as well as 'author chose not to use archive warnings'. Proceed only at your own comfort and risk.

Avery knew that he should respect himself more than this, but sense wasn't always something he had when he was alone. And, for the first time in a while, he was alone, on a somewhat permanent basis.

It was selfish of him to wish that Amanda would stay at home after college, but in many ways, he hoped for it. The freedom that working at home allowed him had been wonderful when Amanda was young; he had the luxuries of being a stay at home dad without sacrificing anything from his career. But now that she was gone off to school, he was finding himself in an uncomfortable place where there seemed to be too many hours in the work day, making it a bit unbearable to get through, and then after his self-mandated shifts were over, too many hours before he had to go to bed in the evening.

In his youth, Avery had been wild. A bit too wild, in fact, with a derth of responsibility. He'd managed to pull himself back together and tape the pieces up to where there weren't too visible of cracks through the seams. He didn't like to use the words "recovered alcoholic" to identify himself, even though it were true. Clearly, it was a matter of his emotional levels and responses to things. Now that he was older, he'd be able to handle it better. He'd raised a daughter, and that was a test of mettle if anything was, wasn't it?

That's what he told himself as he glanced down at his half filled glass of wine perched precariously close to his keyboard. The placement was precarious simply because it was so easy to drift his hands away from his keys and take up the glass again. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was supposed to be working and do this instead for ten minutes or so. Sometimes, the bottle would be empty quick into his shift.

He'd started with small batch but over time it'd become empty bottles of Barefoot that sat beneath his desk. Avery kept himself in check, knowing with a bit of bitter pride that he'd not stooped down to the level of Boones. That was a bar too low to limbo under.

Amanda had known what was going on. She'd noticed it, and with her notice, Avery's attempts to hide it got greater. He had to be there for his daughter, and being there meant putting up barriers that would keep her from seeing he was cracking. Be strong, at any cost. Now that she wasn't there, he didn't have to try to keep everything as strongly projected, except when she called. That was infrequent enough that he could pretend. He'd stopped calling her, except if it were first thing in the morning, and only if he'd slept that night.

He was in control, and things weren't slipping away.

One other negative of his working at home was that he had few contacts that he'd see in person regularly. It was so easy to fake when people weren't looking you right in the eye, only hearing you over the slightly tinny dinge of the phone. Perhaps this was why Avery had sunken so deeply into his friend Joseph, because he was the only friend he had. Or, perhaps it was because of avarice; Avery was an expert at determining how to correct peoples' lives and save them from ruining themselves. He made a career out of it. Sure, that was dealing with the art of finances more than personality, but it couldn't be significantly different.

It seemed it was only a few days ago when Joseph had told Avery that he and Mary were staying together, but then quickly punctuated it with a kiss to his throat. Secret, he said, images to uphold, he said, as he kissed him in the yard, where others could easily see. Wryly, Avery pondered in retrospect if that was part of the drive here. Some men he'd known had been quite fond of being watched during sex. For someone so conservative, wasn't kissing just as big a deal? The Bible said something about all sins being equal, right?

It had inactually been nearly five months ago, and their relationship only deepened as time went on. That wasn't to imply that he was fostering anything even a bit healthy with Joseph. It only meant he was getting in deeper-- you had to get deep in order to get to the root of the problem, didn't you?

It was a little after noon, but Avery was done with work for the day. He pulled up his messenger, looking to see if there was anything waiting for him. His pulse thudded deafeningly in his ears when he saw that notification from Joseph. It was always the highlight of his day, these elicit messages.

Was it elicit if everyone knew?

How many people did know? Not everyone in the neighborhood was an idiot.

_Avery, Mary is out for the weekend visiting her mother. I couldn't go because of my obligations at the Father's house, so I don't have free time, but I thought you may want to chaperone at movie night tonight with me._

Oddly, the deeper it got, the more clipped and voiceless their messages to each other got online. Joseph didn't like to keep things in writing. Generations to come could be reading things written today, he liked to point out with a judas smile. Something about the businesslike nature of it made Avery's gut sink, but his heart thump.

 _what're we watching_ Avery typed out, and in a few moments, there was a reply.

_The children will be watching Chronicles of Narnia. I think you and I may be able to find time to do some other work around the church, however, if that doesn't interest you. It is a bit too on the nose with its allegories, isn't it?_

Avery breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth.

 _I'll be there_ he replied, and then, he stood. His knees wobbled, and he shut his eyes tight. Okay. Food, shower, and a nap. He'd be ready.

* * *

 

For someone who wasn't a lick religious, Avery seemed to be at the church more often than some people he knew who self identified as Christian. His clothes were clean and he'd just showered, but the scent of alcohol leeched subtle from Avery's pores. A mint clicked against his teeth as he swiped it through his mouth, being overly cautious to present the best appearance as he could. His head still buzzed. Usually a nap was enough to shake off the dregs of alcohol, but that was a bit hard to do when it was the majority of what you were injesting.

Avery took a deep breath, and slipped out the car, and into the church's group room. Things were as they always were on movie night; comfortable seats were arranged around the TV, with snacks and drinks laid out for guests to partake of. The movie hadn't yet started, and only a handful of the youth group was there, but like always, Joseph had arrived. Avery sighed, and smiled, when he saw the other man; Joseph was brilliant as always, his clean cut blonde hair slicked back, his broad shoulders draped in a lavender pashmina over a darker purple cardigan sweater. His cheeks were a bit reddened, and they deepened when he saw Avery enter the room.

"Oh! Oh, you came," Joseph laughed and stepped right over, grabbing up Avery's hands in his own. Avery was a smaller man, and his hands disappeared in Joseph's soft palms. His head was buried then against Joseph's chest, and Joseph took the risk of brushing his fingers once through Avery's ruddy hair before he pulled away.

"I said I would," Avery said. "You're acting surprised." His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

"Not surprised. Delighted," Joseph said. "Declaring it as a fact, as in, it has happened." He took a deep breath, and then looked over Avery once from top to bottom. "Have you been drinking?" he asked.

Avery laughed, gently as always denying it by divertion. "Do you need help setting up?"

"Oh!" Joseph looked back at the table of snacks, then back at Avery. "No, actually, we're quite well done. All there is to do is, ahem." Joseph's cheeks had deepened another shade of red. "Wait. For everyone to arrive."

"Alone?" Avery asked, and to that, Joseph hissed in air through his clenched teeth.

"...The young ones all went with their mother, yes, it's just myself all weekend. It's a bit lonely, you know?" Joseph took a laugh, then added, "Well, not quite. I have a friend to wile time away with, don't I?"

"Always," Avery said, and he took a seat at one of the tables.

"But really, you haven't been drinking, right?" Joseph slid over with two glasses in hand. He'd been bold lately at these functions. Before it was just Margarita Zone down in the office. Now, Joseph planned the drinks the kids would have carefully to where he could disguise something illicit for them. This week, some sort of orange sherbert punch was set out for the youth group, and Joseph held in his hands two tall, freshly mixed bellinis. "Because I wouldn't want anyone to catch on to our little secret here."

Avery took his glass and took a drink of it; it was practically an orgasm in and of itself when the fruit blended wine touched his tongue. He sank back in his chair, and took a deep gulp. "How do you manage this? You don't have a blender up here and it tastes fresh. Amazing."

Joseph laughed. "Secret between myself and the big guy," he said.

Avery's glass was empty in moments.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes into Narnia, and Avery had forgotten they were pretending to watch a movie. A soft, glowing smirk had crept on his lips, and he leaned onto Joseph's side, with one hand crawling up and down the khakied outer thigh of the larger man.

Joseph gave Avery's hand a bat. "Sshhh. You were drinking, weren't you?" His tone lacked the scorn he used to berate his wife's consumption; this was the tone of someone bemused, but at the same time, he said it in a stage whisper, not wanting too much attention drawn.

"Before I slept," Avery said, with a touch of slur in his tone.

"And when was that?" Joseph clucked his tongue and stood up, slipping away; he ignored Avery's whine as he walked off.

Avery laid there on the seats, focusing hard on focusing. He needed another drink.

Joseph may as well have teleported back as Avery had no sense of time. All he knew was that Joseph was helping him to stand moments later. They were headed down the halls, in a ritual that was all too familiar now, drunk or sober. By time they hit Joseph's office, Avery was utterly loose with his words.

"Heeeey, some alone time finally," Avery took a seat on the desk, and picked up the blender pitcher from it; as he'd predicted, it sat there with some melted remnants of icy booze still inside. He drank directly from it.

Joseph rubbed at his temples. "You've had a bit much, sweetheart, you don't need anymore." He took the pitcher away, and he placed it on one of the chairs, simply to get it out of the way.

Avery laid back on the desk. With a clunk, the carved wooded cross that sat on the corner hit the floor; Avery shifted to try to make the paperwork under his back stop prodding so uncomfortably. "You wanna fool around?"

The lightning that cracked behind Joseph's eyes showed that yes, he very much did, but he tried to bely it with a shake of the head. "Avery, Avery, hey. Calm down, okay?"

"C'mon, gimmie a kiss," Avery lifted both hands and wriggled his fingers inwards, motioning 'come here'.

Joseph crumbled faster than the walls of Jerico.

"Oh, this.... One kiss, okay?" He moved in, and he used both arms to push Avery's knees back, folding them up by his head; though still clothed, Avery's body laid in an exposed, vulernable position. Despite Joseph having done this himself, he mumbled, "Good gravy, this is a terrible idea."

Avery closed the space between them. He threw his arms about Joseph's neck; both clutching clumsily at the pastor's scarf, he pulled him in, and kissed against Joseph's warm strawberry pink lips. They were soft as always, plush, and slightly moist; they clicked together over and over before Joseph was down at Avery's neck, starting to suck upon it.

"Oh yeah." Avery groaned. "Yeah, jus' one kiss, right?" A slender leg lifted up, pushing into Joseph's groin. He knew better than to simply mash up into it, but he didn't do it with abject tenderness, either. He knew Joseph by now, and he knew he was going to be as hard as a rock.

He wasn't wrong. His knee pushed against Joseph's cock, and Avery rocked it back and forth, pushing at the firm length as it strained against Joseph's fly. Joseph's mouth pushed so hard against Avery's throat that his teeth pushed against the skin. Despite this being a regular occurance now, Joseph would feign surprise.

"A--ahh, ahn, you're so drunk. So sloppy," Joseph pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He shifted their positions; drawing Avery in closer, he pressed up against Avery's left thigh, and slowly, he rocked against it. This was how it was each night; their clothes would stay on, and there was no penetration. If it was merely frotting, it wasn't really sex and wasn't really a sin.

Avery remembered vaguely about all sins being equal in the eyes of the Lord. Adultry was equal to murder was equal to a fib. Joseph seemed excited by sins. Maybe one day they'd murder his wife if it was all the same. Avery let out a laugh at this musing, and pushed his leg in harder to Joseph's groin.

"Oh... oh, you're-- pushing, ah," Joseph's body trembled. "Avery, you're--"

"Nuh uh, this is on you," Avery waggled a finger back and forth, and he gave a poke against Joseph's nose. "If it were on me you'd be in my ass riiiight about now."

Joseph choked on nothing. His eyes glanced to the office door, which remained unlocked. Certainly it was too much to stop and head over there to lock it up. It was almost as if the threat was tittilating. "Oh, oh, this-- this is sinful, it's, gee--" But, his hands went down and started to pull at Avery's belt.

"Nuh uh uh," Avery took Joseph's hands, and shakily, he drew them away from his belt. He guided him to fold him in half once more, and then, Avery simply slipped down his pants. Still fully clothed, he just flashed his soft white ass; his underwear still covered up his strained erection and his plump balls, but the pose opened him up enough that the entirety of his soft, puffy round jelly hole showed.

"Lord have mercy." Joseph whispered out as he glanced down at it. "Aaah, we don't have any lubrication here, you know, Avery."

"Nnnm, just finger it a while, it'll, it'll open enough," Avery said, and he took the work of holding his legs back himself, freeing up Joseph's.

"Yeah, yeah, it will," Joseph licked over his fingers enough to wet them; his fore and middle fingers pressed against the dewy hole, and with ease, he sunk his fingertips in. "You always open up so easy. Easier than I've ever had in my life, and well, I've been with a woman, you know. And they're built for this."

"I'm not the only man, either," Avery said. His body clenched up as for a moment, Joseph's finger pushed in a bit too rough, sinking to the second joint. "Hey, fuck, careful,"

Joseph hissed through his teeth once more. "Sorry, I forgot that I have to take it a little slow, you know?" A strange tone tinged the words. "It's clearly been exercised a lot in life, with how pliant and loose it is-- Nnghm." Joseph bit his lower lip, muttering a false oath under his breath. "Teenage slut, huh?"

Avery perked up at that. "Wow, listen to you. I don't think I've ever heard you talk that way." A shiver ran up Avery's spine, something delighting in the tinge of disgust and judgement that tainted Joseph's words. "Yeah, what of it? Didn't you run wild too?"

"Not like that," Joseph's fingers pumped in a slow, steady rhythm now; he slipped in a third, and he shivered up and down his spine. "I can't believe you've got me doing this here."

"Hey, we were drinkin' here first and that's all on you," Avery said. His muscles were rippling as his body began to melt into the motions.

"He said to drink and be merry," Joseph replied, and he drew back his hands. There was the jingling of his belt, then his zipper came undone. The wet tip of his prick pressed up against Avery's hole. "Sodomy is pretty right out though."

If their position was ignored, it could be mistaken that nothing was happening, with how they were still fully clothed. As Joseph's prick sank deep down, with startling ease, into Avery's ass, both groaned out, but Avery was simply much louder, uninhibited to staying quiet by far too much drink. Avery wrapped his legs and arms about Joseph's muscled body, and clung on tight. He rocked his hips, getting into it as if this were instinct. Joseph clutched back, clinging to him as if he meant to break him, and he drilled forward, hard, even though the lack of lube meant for painful experience for the both of them. Something of that was thrilling.

Joseph wasn't without talent or technique, but there was a desperation that often overtook his ability for the first portion of any sex session the two had. It was a beast inside him that took over.

Joseph wasn't strictly silent, but his moans were muffled by the kisses he sucked up and down Avery's neck. Avery's mouth hung open and in a starry, drunken stupor he cried out while he was ruthlessly fucked without any words, only a bobbling, amelodic cry.

"Shh!" Suddenly, Joseph pushed him down on the desk, and both his hands clutched over Avery. One clung to Avery's mouth; the other ended up halfway down his throat. Cock still buried incriminatingly deep, Joseph turned to the door. He stared at it for several moments, every muscle in his body locked up tight. His cock twitched deep inside of Avery's hole. "...I thought I heard someone coming," Joseph said, and he then glanced to the clock. "We've not been here that long. Movie still should be running, we--"

Avery interuppted him. Avery's hands pulled at Joseph's right arm, but he couldn't move it. Joseph was simply stronger than him, and Avery's wispy body was at a disadvantage as Joseph's hand sunk against his neck, unknowingly cutting off his breath. It was only when Avery's nails began to bite in and Avery kicked, thrashing beneath him, that Joseph looked down. He gasped, but he didn't draw away at first. His cock throbbed with renewed vigour.

Joseph withdrew both hands. Avery's eyes had been pointed unfocused at the ceiling; relieved, they rolled back down. An overwhelming gasp filled Avery as his lungs refilled with clean air. His prick strained against the tightly bunched cloth of his pants, and Joseph's pulsed deep within him.

"A...are you okay?" Joseph asked. Avery just coughed, and nodded, unable to speak for the moment. "Oh, I. I've never done anything like that before, I, I swear. I."

Joseph's face was flushed dark red, and not just from effort. Rather than speak again, now both hands shot forward, clenching under Avery's jaw. While the effort before had been to silence Avery, now, Avery choked audibly. Each gasp cracked Joseph's smirk even wider; Joseph's hips pumped like a piston set on max speed.

Avery's left leg kicked, and thumped against the wall. Joseph hissed a 'shh' at him, and curled his fingers in more. The room was dancing before Avery's eyes; his body felt light and he floated. His skin wriggled around him, lit up with electricity. His mouth gaped open, and gasped, but he could barely squeeze any air down.

Joseph's hands loosened, but only for a moment. Once Avery's desperation had sucked down a burst of air, he was cut off again. His body was being hewn in half; the desk slid beneath them, and thunked against the office wall, making everything rattle. Joseph's eyes dashed back and forth, between Avery choking beneath him, to the door, back to Avery again. It would be so easy to hear. They'd be caught any moment.

Avery looked at nothing. His hands grabbed at Joseph's scarf and he gave it a tug, but asphyxiation had left him without enough air to muster any strength into it. A flash of blinding light shot behind his eyes. His hands scratched deep down Joseph's arm, leaving red marks, to make up for the colour that was stolen from his face.

"Oh, hold on, hold on, I- I'm going to, I-I'm, oh--" Joseph's thrusts became sporadic. With a final firm clap of his hips against Avery's, Joseph came deep within. He popped his hips, giving a few more shallow thrusts, and he loosened his grip on Avery's neck.

As Avery's breath began to fill him up again, the shock of coming back from the edge of unconsciousness pushed the climax right over him. He didn't feel it in his prick; it burst, staining seed on the inside of his clothes, but it was the tingling of blood circulating and breath touching inside his fingertips and toes that truly marked the orgasm.

Joseph took a step back. With a slurp, his prick popped from Avery's ass, slightly wet, reddened from friction, and streaked with a few tinges of blood. Likewise, Avery's soft asshole was gaped open, and the colour of cherry candy as the pronounced ring tried without success to close. They didn't speak for several moments. Avery's ragged breaths stood in for that.

"You did a number on me," Joseph looked down at the claw marks in his arm, and he pulled off his sweater; he slipped it on, rather than wearing it as an accessory, to cover them up. With a tut, he glanced over Avery's neck, and touched it with his fingertips. Several long lines were marred in from the squeezing of his fingers. He pulled off his scarf, and then tied it loose about Avery's neck. "Lord was looking out for me today, it seems. I almost never wear these anymore."

Avery swallowed once, and he sat up. "Wo...wow," His voice was harsh from the choking. He coughed once, forcibly, to clear it. Joseph's hands worked quickly, using some of the tissues from his desk to wipe them both up.

"I'll clean up in here later," Joseph said, looking around at the mess they'd made. Several items had fallen off the desk onto the floor, and the desk was pushed firm against the wall. "We should go back before they notice we've been missing. You feeling any fresher?"

Avery wasn't sure. His brain was scrambled, but at this point it could be either the booze or the lack of oxygen. "Yes." he said anyway.

Joseph took a moment to fix up Avery's pants, and smooth down his shirt. As they left the office, he made sure to lock it behind him. "Oh, Avery. I swear, you're too much temptation."

"You like it," Avery said. He swallowed nothing to try to soothe his raw throat. He made a promise to himself then and there not to drink any more that night-- stick to the juice and punch they were giving the kiddies.

Joseph laughed. "Gee. I guess, maybe." He laughed once more. There was more mirth, but not a trace of acceptance.

"Yes, but you're really no good for me," Joseph then said, as if he were not any part of the problem.


	2. Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to spiral out of control for Avery as he is sucked deeper into Joseph's world.

Amanda was worried about her father. He'd promised to call her a few times a week when she was off to college. He'd done this, at first. Then, it slid slowly to only a call once or twice. Then, just once. This progressed to her always having to call him, though he'd always answer. Then, he'd miss it about half the time. Tonight, Amanda's sense of forboding wouldn't leave her, and she found herself pressing redial every half hour or so, but it would just click to his voicemail after a handful of rings.

\---Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Avery Tighe. I am unable to come to my phone at this moment. If you are calling on business, please leave me your name, number, company if applicable, and the best time to get back to you. If---

She hung up. She'd already left seven messages that day, and he'd not answered any of them, via a call or text. She'd sent dozens of texts and wasn't sure if they were even being read. It was obviously hopeless, but she wouldn't give up on trying to contact him. Something just felt particularly off that day.

The yacht pushed off from port and Avery gave a grin. Each time they left off onto the water, he felt relief come on, and the weight of responsibilities and his poor decisions in regards to them would go sloughing off his shoulders. Time on the yacht brought him back to times before he'd become a father, when he was still young and able to party around with all the idiots he'd met in college. Sometimes he was envious of his past self and wished that he could return to that lifestyle freely. At least he had these weekends with Joseph on the boat. His phone had long stopped buzzing with messages from Amanda, and from work clients, for that matter. Or, maybe it hadn't. Avery didn't know because he'd simply not brought it with him when he'd packed his small bag of clothes for the weekend.

Entire weekends there were becoming more and more common as Mary would offer to take the kids for the whole weekened, not out of any sense of mercy but because it meant she didn't have to piss herself off every ten minutes dealing with her husband. It was truly a win-win situation. She got to act as if she were a single parent for a while, and Joseph got to play like a horny teenager with his boyfriend.

Avery pondered as he watched the launching port get smaller and smaller what people in town said about them. What they said about him. Some people were naive enough to not have noticed the illicit relationship, but others of course had. A few of the other dads would only talk to him very begrudgingly. Avery didn't care, but his curiosity was a beast.

"You ready for a good time?" Joseph stepped out of the control room and slid up to Avery; his strong arms wrapped about Avery's slight build, and he gave him a quick hug, then a kiss on the neck. "I packed plenty of provisions for the weekend. I don't think we'll have to go back to shore at all if we don't want to."

"Good," Avery said. He gazed over the side of the boat, into the blue water beneath. "I've had a lot on my mind that I'm trying to get away from."

"Ah." Joseph pursed his lips together. "Have you been having problems with Amanda?"

Avery turned towards him. His gaze could have cut through. "Why would you assume that?" he asked.

Joseph laughed. "Hey. Calm down. It's just you have nobody else that could be doing it to you, right? Seeing as your Alex went on to Heaven."

"You sure 'bout that," Avery paused and gave his temples a rub. "No. No, I'm not really having any problems with her. It's more, like. Work."

"Ah." Joseph laughed this time, and clapped a hand to Avery's shoulder. "I can understand that. Work stres is about the worst, especially when you have a boss like mine!" 

It managed a crack of a smirk out of Avery.

"So, did you bring anything nice for the weekend?" Joseph leaned in, throwing his arm over Avery's shoulder. He nuzzled their noses together before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"A bottle of rose," Avery said, with a smirk. "And a vibrator."

Joseph's eyes rolled. "Avery, please, what is wrong with our god-given bodies?"

"Well, I don't know about yours but my cock doesn't vibrate any," Avery laughed, hard; Joseph's cheeks puffed out as he gave an exasperated sigh. "Hey, it's not my fault you're too hung up on this to have a good time!"

"They're just sort of. Icky," Joseph pulled back, and tented his fingers together as he collected his thoughts. "They're usually made out of that... fake flesh jelly stuff. It absorbs everything and's slimy and--"

Avery cut him off. "It sounds like you have some sort of experience with this."

"Once!" Joseph held up a finger. He shook it as if this would help his case. "Just once, and I'll have you know it was unpleasant."

"Yeah?" Avery's grin could have cracked his face. "Was it alone?"

"Oh heavens, no!"

"Ah, with Mary then?"

Joseph's hand clapped over Avery's mouth. "Alright, I think we've heard enough out of you for now, mister." His hand couldn't silence Avery's titters.

Avery moved up his head, popping his mouth out from behind Joseph's palm, giving the skin a good lick for measure as he went. Joseph's eyes rolled once more.

"How old are you, Avery? We left the children at home, remember?" His smile was, however, nothing short of mirth.

"If you're going to call me 'mister' I'm going to respond in form," Avery said.

"Fair enough. Fair enough," replied Joseph.

Avery stepped over to the lounge chairs set out on deck, and he laid back in one. It felt nice, just being out there in the sun after a long, hard week of work. It was a bit of a blur. He couldn't remember it in great detail at this point. Whenever he was working, he was drinking, now. He avoided talking to clients on the phone whenever possible. This is part of why he'd ignored Amanda's phone calls; he'd not been avoiding her, per se, though he'd not answer the phone with her while he was drunk, at least he told himself. It'd been that he'd been dodging all responsibility involving the phone at all for the whole week, and tended to only deal with any aftermath after he'd passed out and woke up relatively sober hours later.

He was in that state now, but he'd not dealt with it before coming, anyway. He had an illicit weekend planned with Joseph, and he didn't want any of that looming over him. Avery was, above all, an expert at ignoring things. Some men couldn't handle the stress of knowing they'd ignored consequence, and would ruin their good time thinking of it over and over. Not Avery; he'd bundled it up into a paper ball and tossed it into the wastebasket of Future Avery's Problems, and it was dubious if Future Avery was even a real person.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Joseph asked as he took his spot at the lounge next to Avery's. Avery looked over.

"I probably should eat." he said.

"When's the last time you did that?"

Avery paused, and looked up as if the answer were written on the sky. "Uuhhmmm. I think yesterday evening."

"You think," said Joseph.

"Yes. I think." said Avery.

"But you're not entirely sure?"

"No."

"Well, then it's a good thing I brought food with us." Joseph stood up. "I've got it downstairs. I would have anyway. Man can't live on wine alone."

"Yeah? I'm willing to test that theory." Avery said, watching as the other started to descend down the stairs.

"You're just an alcoholic," Joseph replied. They both knew that neither was going to do anything about it, even though they both knew.

~~~~~

Joseph had insisted that Avery get some food into his system, as well as a soft drink; Avery worked through three clementines and a can of coffee before his brain realized how deprived of nutrition it was. He took a sandwich then, and laid on the lounge, in only his bermuda shorts, lazily taking in the warm sun as they slowly kept going straight on to the horizon.

"We'lre almost to where we'll be stopping for the night," Joseph said. "Then if you want we can start on the wine and each other."

Joseph was responsible enough to not start drinking until they'd anchored down for the evening. He wouldn't drive the boat while drinking. He wouldn't allow Avery to drink then, either. He said it was in order to have backup in case of something going wrong, but that was a lie. It wasn't as if Avery knew how to pilot a boat. It was more that Avery was a bad influence on him, and he couldn't keep himself in check when led by his temptation.

The irony was that Avery's life had largely been turned around, and he'd largely quit alcohol, before the two of them met. Avery wasn't going to cast blame on Joseph, though. Avery didn't feel there was anything to cast blame about.

"Finally," Avery gave a huff. "I'm dying here, you know."

"Oh, I know. We're both dying for a drink. Couple of sad fellows, aren't we?" Joseph clicked his tongue. "You're no good for me, Avery. The worst, in fact."

"I'm like the snake in the apple tree, eh?" Avery smirked his way.

"You know, the Bible never says what sort of fruit tree the serpent was occupying, Avery."

Avery pursed his lips. "Now you're just being a brat."

"Maybe. I do like how your face scrunches up whenever you're perterbed." Joseph sat on the edge of Avery's lounge, and stroked a hand over the other man's thigh. "I've always been a bit of a teaser, you know. Mary used to like it. Then she started to tease back and it wasn't very nice."

"Was she ever nice?" Avery forced a smile. He wasn't good at talking about these sort of things with Joseph but it came up every so often. He supposed it was the price he had to pay for being 'the other' in a sense. He got to have all the good parts of Joseph-- his personality, his laughter, his body-- but he largely didn't have to deal with any of the negatives in his life, as he was the physical embodiment of escape. The very least he could do was listen sometimes. Joseph couldn't speak to anybody else about this. While some people were smart enough to know the affair was going on, it was to the public a secret, and so Joseph had no other outs for his emotions.

Joseph gave a solemn nod. "Yes. I don't think I would have married her if she wasn't. Her wit was always acerbic, but. She used to say nice things about me. I don't know what went off."

Avery took a deep breath, considering the words. He was biased in this arguement. Something in his gut, though, told him that to tell Joseph that his wife could fuck off would be the truly sinful thing to do. Avery wasn't religious, but lately, he'd been thinking a lot about sin. Something influenced him to.

"People change," Avery said, and for several moments, he left it simply at that. But after a while of them sitting there in the silence, he sat up, and moved to where he and Joseph sat side by side. He took Joseph's hand in his own, gave it a squeeze, then continued. "I mean. When I got together with Alex, I was basically still a punk ass kid. I settled down a bit when we got Amanda. My change was bigger, because I finally got my life together and started acting like an adult. But you could see Alex change, too.

"Alex got more. Mature, in ways. Became more parental. Alex was always better at it than me."

Joseph nodded, silently listening. Joseph was very good at listening, and Avery didn't notice that often, when Joseph opened up to him, he ended up opening back as well.

"Anyway. My point is that Alex and I got a bit closer, but sometimes when people change, they notice they're not as alike as they thought they were. And despite what people say, I don't really think total opposites attract." He leaned in against Joseph's shoulder; Joseph turned, and he brushed his hand through Avery's hair.

They were quiet for several more moments, before Avery spoke. "Does... Mary have a situation like we have?"

Joseph didn't seem hurt by the question, but he was by his own answer. "I wouldn't know. She doesn't tell me anything."

"Ah." Avery gave a little nod, and nuzzled against Joseph's upper arm. "Are we almost there?"

Joseph looked off the side of the boat, and gave a nod. "I think where we are now can be 'there' enough. Far enough away from the shore that nobody can bother us."

"So we can fuck under the stars, if you want," Avery grinned.

"I-- Gosh, I--" Joseph was usually full of an odd assortment of g-rated false oaths, but he didn't have one for now. He was just shocked stammering, and flushed.

"Does that mean that the idea's a yes?" Avery brushed his thumb over Joseph's jaw.

Joseph looked over to Avery, and eyed him up and down. He took a deep breath; he found himself focusing unusually, and conspiciously, long on Avery's chest. His lips pursed, and his fingers tented once more. "It's not a 'no'," he finally concluded.

He got up, and walked to the control room. The boat was already moving at a rather languid pace, but now it began to slow, before finally lurching to a tired stop.

Joseph stepped out, and he laid down the anchor. Then, he turned around, and he eyed at Avery, barely able to contain his foolish grin. "Well, we're here now, so... do you want to go downstairs?"

"That's where the wine is, isn't it?" asked Avery.

"Yes," said Joseph. "That's where the wine is."

\-------

They started slow, as usual; each got a glass full of wine, and they sat together on the bed, chatting about nothing in particular as they took reasonable sips off their glasses. But soon, they were both topless, and Avery sat in Joseph's lap, drinking directly from the bottle of wine. Moments later, Avery was pushed up against the headboard, taking a deep gulp from the bottle, while a naked Joseph mouthed at Avery's still soft cock through the front of his underwear. Joseph still had technique, not entirely lost, but the alcohol was starting to get the better of him; he lazed his tongue in strangely long, strangely lingering laps over the cloth of the boxer briefs. Every few moments, Joseph would pause, as if he were consciously realizing his tongue was scraping over drying fabric. After a few times of this, he put his mouth over part of the shaft and gave it a suck through the cloth. His hand cupped on Avery's balls, giving them a firm but comfortable squeeze.

"Heeey. Hey, if you wanna suck it, you can," The bottle sloshed as Avery pulled it from his mouth to speak. "Y'know you can just. Do what you want with me, I don't mind, y'know that, Joseph?"

Joseph pulled back, and looked up. "Avery. You're drunk."

"Yeah I know," Avery replied, saying it as if it were all one word. He put his free hand in Joseph's hair, and ruffled it up. "And I'm horny, and you were doing good by me."

Joseph shook his head, and that intoxicating smile came over his lips. It was a strange, toothy Judas smirk of a thing; it spoke words that Joseph would only mumble then ignore. He knew this was a terrible idea, but he was helpless to resist it. A part inside of him was terribly jealous at how free Avery was, both in his wild past, and now. Another part of him was disgusted at how sloppy and trashy Avery could become. Something about this trashiness excited him, and he couldn't understand why, himself. If he analyzed it too deeply, he probably wouldn't like the answer, and it may lead him to question his stances on temptation and sin. Joseph avoided analyzing his relationship with Avery.

But, Avery, in his alcoholic haze, questioned it. "Hey. Hey. Joseph, just. Tell me, why did you become a priest anyway?"

"I'm not a priest." Joseph turned away. If he didn't look at the genitals in his hands, it was easier to answer, but he still answered with diversion. "I'm not sure this is the venue we should be discussing it."

"I mean you clearly are married to the sea," Avery went on. "Or at least have a boner for it. Are you committing adultry with the sea, too, Joseph?"

"Hush," Joseph turned back, and worked down Avery's underwear to his knees. His theory was that if he started back on him, that Avery was too drunk to remember what he was going on about. He was right. As soon as his hand encircled Avery's shaft, and his tongue began to flick at the head, Avery forgot entirely.

"Ohh shit." Avery's eyes snapped wide open; both his hands pressed to the back of Joseph's head, giving Joseph a good tap with the wine bottle he was still holding. "Fuck-- fuck, man, you--"

"Hey, watch it." Joseph stopped a moment to rub the back of his head with one hand, where he'd been struck.

"Mmmn, are you okay?" Avery asked, now circling his thumb on the area.

Joseph sighed, and gave a nod. "Yes. I'm okay, you goof."

"Goood. Goood, good, good," Avery cooed out. "So you can keep goin' then, right."

Joseph sighed, and he pulled up; he looked Avery in the eyes, and encircled his slender body with one arm; his other one went down Avery's front, stopping a moment to tweak a nipple, before heading down his belly to his hardening cock. He nuzzled their noses together, and with a laugh, Avery nuzzled back. "You're no good for me, you know that? You're Lilith."

"Lilith's more fun. She gets her own fair." Avery replied.

Joseph hid his face against Avery's shoulder and let out a loud, single laugh, followed by mad cackling. "Oh, oh. Dang."

"Hell yeah dang." Avery replied. "Fuck."

Joseph shook his head, and he began to tug at Avery's cock in slow, steady pulls. "Oh, oh. Avery, I."

Avery popped his hips. His hands rubbed up and down Joseph's back; the wine sloshed in the bottle, reminding Avery of its existence. Avery pulled it to his mouth and took another long gulp. "Mmmn, what."

"You're so ridiculous," Joseph said, and he gave a few sucks onto Avery's neck; he nipped the skin, and pulled away, only so he could give him a deeper kiss on the mouth as he worked at Avery's cock like twisting a crank. For a long moment, their tongues swirled together in the fervour that only two men intoxicated could have, an aimless wriggling that wouldn't be tolerated by either party in sobriety, but it excited now. When Joseph drew away, a line of their spit tied them together. "I love it."

Avery lifted a hand to wipe his mouth, before offering Joseph the bottle. "Yeah? What else do you love? Do you love. Jeeeesus."

Joseph clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. "Stop, stop. I don't want you to think of me as a minister right now, okay? Right now, I'm just a man."

"Regular men can love Jesus!" argued Avery, though he didn't know why he was pushing it so hard.

"And regular men like the temptation of flesh," replied Joseph, as he slid their hips together. Their hard cocks rest against each other, and he wrapped his hand around both. He worked at them now in tandem.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." Avery gasped, eyes rolling back. He popped his hips up into Joseph's hand, aiding in frotting their cocks together. "Ffffuck, Joseph." He pushed their foreheads together, and hissed through his teeth, for several long moments unable to truly make any words. "Fffuck, fuck me. Fuck me, Joseph." Avery took another long gulp of the wine bottle clutched in his hand, and he laughed, ruffling his other hand up through Joseph's blonde hair. "C'mon."

Joseph pulled his hand back, and took a moment to look over the wet streaks up and down his palm. He wiped it off on the hair of his outer thigh, and he cracked a smirk Avery's way. "Lust is a sin, you know." he said; he took ahold of the bottle, and without much effort, pulled it away. It wasn't as if Avery didn't fight him; Joseph was simply stronger, and slightly more sober. "And enough of this, too, you're getting a bit too sloppy."

"Joseph," Avery made a grab for the bottle but missed, clunking his hand useless against the mattress. He stared, and took a deep breath, unable to realize this was nothing short of proof.

Joseph took a drink himself, then set the bottle down in the ice bucket they'd placed by the bed. Avery forgot about the bottle soon enough as Joseph spread back Avery's legs. 

Joseph's cockhead tapped squarely on Avery's hole, and slowly, giving him a chance to back out, Joseph began to push in. He'd long learned that things like preperation and lubrication didn't much matter to Avery, but the little voice he'd grown equally accusted to ignoring still insisted he should be something of a gentleman and not simply charge fully inside.

"C'mon," Avery's voice coaxed, but his demeaner demanded. He reached down, taking hold of Joseph's shaft in one hand, and urged him to push inside, pulling at it as if he were working with a dildo rather than another man's cock.

"Gosh, Avery, calm down--" Joseph laughed, and obliged. He pushed up and in, his breath hissing. He'd had to retrain himself to what to expect with sex when he was with Avery; resistances in the body were something to ignore and push through. A bit of pain was something to ignore; going in largely unlubricated, only slicked down in their pre, would make the illicit skin of Avery's insides cling, and that was a bit painful for Joseph as well, but he'd come to enjoy the sting. It didn't last too long before their juices combined and lessened the sensation, on his side, anyway.

Joseph hooked his hands up under Avery's knees; he pulled them up and pushed them back. Avery hissed through his teeth, clenching his eyes shut while his ass burned; it didn't physically change much, but relief mentally washed over Avery as Joseph's balls clapped against his ass. "Shiiit. Shit, you're in."

"I was in," Joseph said; he kissed against Avery's neck, then grazed it with his teeth. He began to make slow, shallow thrusts, lazily rocking himself only partially in and out as he waited for their bodies to get used to each other; he knew it would happen for him sooner than it would for Avery. "Avery. You're terrible for me," Joseph said; he bit this time, his teeth grabbing and holding Avery's skin for just a moment, but long enough.   
Avery cried out. His nailed ran down Joseph's back in turn. Joseph squared his shoulders back. His keen was muffled by Avery's neck, then followed by a clunk of Joseph's fist against the headboard. "Not in enough," Avery laughed, and sank his nails in once more, giving another rake; he delighted in the noise Joseph made besides his ear, with teeth gritted and voice skipping as Joseph tried desperately to keep from yelling or swearing. 

Avery knew how to manipulate him to get what he wanted. He twisted his fingers in Joseph's skin, rocking his hips back against the other's cock. Avery played Joseph's broad back like an instrument, and with shaking, inarticulate drunken fingers, he got increasingly unbridled anguish leaving Joseph's lips.

"FFfff--- D, da--" Joseph moved quickly. One of his arms went up, and hooked both of Avery's thin wrists in one hand. They were pushed to the headboard, and Joseph used his other arm to then pin them helplessly in place against the carved wood. His dominant hand, now free, went down about Avery's throat. His fingers clutched it; his lips brushed Avery's lips. "Is this what you wanted? You should just be honest, Avery. We both know you're the one who's a glutton for punishment."

Avery couldn't reply. Joseph had certainly had too much to drink, but Avery was far worse. Too much alcohol had slowed his wit even if he could speak; when he tried, against Joseph's strong grip, he only managed a few harsh, gritty gasps.

Joseph began to thrust in earnest. "You're cuteee, Avery," Joseph let out. He tensed his fingers tighter, both on Avery's wrists and his neck. "Oooh damn, you're cute, you're cute enough to make me do thiiings I'd never consider before, things like... like this," He moved his hips faster. There was no finesse; Joseph's technique was fast and furious to begin with, but the haze of intoxication turned it into less of a technique and more of a battering ram. "You're making me, nngh. Ahh, it feels amazing in you, you know,"

It didn't matter. Avery wasn't aware there was such a thing as bad sex in this state. With his brain scrambled in wine, a hand around his neck, cutting off his air, and a cock up his ass, turning his insides to pulp, it was all he needed to be happy. Avery's jaw fell open; his legs began to kick. His body spasmed over and over; his arms pitched against Joseph's grip. His vision dipped. He wasn't moving, but he was falling down all the same. Lights dotted in his vision, then began to give way to blackness. All he could feel was this, and Joseph's powerful, incessant, selfish thrusts.

"Mmgghh-- just a moment more," Joseph had been going at it hard before, but now he went like a machine. He moved his hands, but not for Avery's benefit; Avery let out a choke, gasping and gulping for air while he was crunched in half, his knees up by his ears.

His vision began to crack a bit clearer, but not by much. The room swayed around him. Thousands of pins and needles replaced every other sensation in his skin. Joseph's cock was set to hew him in half, and that was fine by him. 

Joseph's belly sucked in, and he gave a sharp cry. He came. He let off a few spurts inside of Avery's body, but the last, he pulled out; he took ahold of himself with one hand and milked out the final long, white strands over Avery's belly. Finally, Joseph sighed, and he scooped up Avery in his arms, laying soft kisses upon his cheek. "God, that's good," Joseph mumbled against Avery's ear. "You okay?"

Avery replied in a voice that was hoarse and scratching. "I didda come yet," he slurred together. "Mmmore."

"Can't," Joseph replied. "Gotta give me a bit, Avery, I'm not as young as I used to be." He wrapped his hand about Avery's cock, though, and began to slowly pump it, making long, firm tugs from base to tip.

"I'm empty," Avery replied. He batted his hands at Joseph's, simply to be petulant; he liked it, but he wanted something inside more than anything. "C'moooon. I even brought a dildo, Joseph, cuz I know how the booze gets you, y'know?"

"Oh?" Joseph laughed. "Really, really. Well, we left rubbish up on deck. If you want something so bad--" His hands left Avery's cock, and never satisfied, Avery grumbled to have his prick left alone; it was a short lived complaint.

Joseph's left hand lifted up Avery's thigh, giving him easy access to his softened, battered hole. In his other hand, Joseph held the bottle of wine. A little spilt down Avery's taint as Joseph flipped the bottle over, but Joseph pushed quickly enough to edge the cold glass neck quickly inside Avery's warm insides.

Avery yelped. It was true surprise; with how much Joseph had protested to a proper sex toy, he'd never expected him to come up with an improvised one. Avery's body moved; he shifted to a tucked position, legs in on his chest, forehead against his knees and to the bed. But Joseph's hands coaxed him upward, and inelegant, Avery laid face down, ass up. Joseph held the bottle up with one hand, and Avery's cock in the other, stroking him quickly as he moved the bottle back and forth in choppy, inexact motions. The wine sloshed inside the bottle. Avery's eyes rolled back, and his lips curled up as the thrusting made that delicious booze slosh into him.

Joseph made him come quite quickly, but his orgasm was an afterthought against the rush of the alcohol hitting him. Unfiltered, it hit hit bloodstream with the same subtlety of a brick smashing into pavement. His prick shot off a few quick spurts of seed, and he heard Joseph speak, but he couldn't understand the words. Everything felt fuzzy. Everything felt good.

Joseph popped the bottle from Avery's body, and leaned in; after a moment's hesitation, he licked the beads of wine off of Avery's pucker. He hesitated a moment more, but didn't proceed; though the thought cross his mind, he wasn't about to suck a mouthful of it from his lover.

"Mmnn, Avery? You still awake?" Joseph looked over Avery's bruised neck and peaceful, angelic face. Avery's eyes had shut; he laid still, and quiet.

Joseph dropped the empty wine bottle to the floor, and flicked out the lights; he cuddled up to Avery, and moments later, he was out as well.


	3. Pt.3

Though it was hours later when Joseph woke, it was still dark. No light came in the windows. When he reached up and turned up the dimmer just enough to see, Joseph winced, drawing back into himself; the light shocked his eyes, and made his head thrum. He'd drank far too much.

He placed a hand on Avery's shoulder, and gave it a shake. "Avery, I'm going to. Go up for a bit," he said; his mouth felt fuzzy, yet dry all the same. He wasn't completely sure he wasn't still tipsy. "Avery?"

He shook Avery once more. Avery didn't respond. It was only then that Joseph began to notice things.

Avery's skin was cool and clammy beneath his own. Joseph froze. Then, an unmistakable scent hit his nose; his eyes slowly turned down, and he stared at the puddle between Avery's unmoving legs, a combination of spilled wine leaked out his ass, and drunken piss from him wetting himself in his sleep. Oh god, it best be sleep.

Joseph's eyes popped out. His jaw clenched. He turned back to Avery's face. It was sallow. "Avery. Come on." The back of his hand smacked against those long bruise marks, their familiar love bites where hours earlier, he'd been choking his lover. It had been consenting, but suddenly, looking at those bruises didn't thrill him as they usually did. Guilt lapped at his ankles.

He pressed a hand up by Avery's jaw. Joseph only somewhat knew how to take a pulse, but he felt nothing at all. He became aware of the clock ticking on the wall, something he'd often noticed when he was sleeping there alone, when seperated from Mary. He'd not noticed it in some time.

Both hands shook Avery's shoulders. "Avery!" He was yelling, but he couldn't hear himself. "Avery, wake up! Avery, stop messing around!"

His hands didn't feel like his own. He was sure it wasn't him as he slapped Avery's face one way, then the other, then the other. The sound hit him far before the sensation. Then came the stunning realization that he was brutalizing a corpse.

Joseph's shoulders slumped. All the energy drained from his body, but every muscle was rigid and stiff. For several long moments, he stared at Avery's body; Avery looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed, and his lips were shut, not pursed, not strained. He truly did look like he was just sleeping. Joseph hadn't seen Avery look so blissful in some time.

'It's your fault he's a mess, you know,' nagged one part of his mind. The other said, 'He could have left any time,'

Then a third part shouted. 'He's dead. He's dead and you're the last one with him.'

Joseph slipped out of bed onto shaking feet. He found his discarded pants, and pulled them back on. Some part of him insisted he must be at least somewhat decent, no matter what the task.

As he'd done so many times before, he leaned into Avery's still form. He scooped him up, and left a shaking kiss upon Avery's forehead. It was cold beneath his lips.

His feet clunked up the stairs to the deck. Joseph stood out on the deck. He looked up at the sky, at the moon above; it was beginning to set, to give way to the day, but it was still so very dark. He took a deep breath. Avery's slight body felt both weightless, and as if he were a ton.

Joseph had felt alone many times in the past few years, especially in his own home. He'd felt alone on his sanctuary, out here on the sea. He approached the railing. Staring down at the water, he felt more alone than he had in some time.

His arms went limp. Avery rolled out of them, and hit the water with a splash. Joseph watched as the other man bobbled on the water, up and down. Avery's hair fluttered out on the water. The starlight touched over his skin. With the elegance of a ballerino, Avery's turned over, and began to descend. His face was overlapped in water. Then, his upturned hand, its fingers akimbo, faded off. Soon, Joseph couldn't see him at all.

Joseph took a deep breath. He stepped to the refridgerator, and fetched out one of the bottles of juice he'd brought. He cracked open the lid, and took a drink from it, as if everything were perfectly normal. Drink in hand, he returned to the rail of the yacht, and he sat down; quickly, he finished off his drink, thinking about nothing. 

Joseph stared down into the water. He watched for some time, not focused entirely in reality. Some part of him was sure the surface would ripple, and out from it, Avery would reemerge, breaching out of the salty water as some sort of mermaid beckoning for him. That was the stuff of fairy tales, though. That was as far removed from reality as those stories in the Bible sounded. For the first time in some time, despite how often he'd jeered and joked it, Joseph felt as if perhaps he'd committed a sin.

The sun began to break over the horizon. Joseph leaned over the rail of the yacht, and watched the water ebb by the hull. The 'perhaps' eroded. The truth was sobering in more ways than one. The morning sea air was cold, and he was wearing not nearly enough, but Joseph was feverish. His own heartbeat drowned out the sounds of water he often longed for. The reptile part of his brain in turn longed for the beach's smell of worms and sand and salt, the melancholy signal that his weekend trist was over. It was a smell he'd come to loathe but he needed it more than anything.

Joseph found himself upon his knees, and he wasn't sure how he got there. His muscles felt weak as he gripped the rail though he was clinging as hard as he possibly could. Streaks of wetness ran down his cheeks.

His head clunked on the rail. A hollow ringing sang out like a bell. Shaky hands folded together, and Joseph licked his lips. The words didn't exist at first; he had to force them out. He spoke in a tone that he as a father had learned to recognize, that of a child who'd done wrong and knew they were expecting punishment. He wondered if other fathers were as permissive and understanding as he was.

In the calm of the sunrise, Joseph began the hardest conversation of his life. "...Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."


End file.
